liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamsterviel's Epic Secret
"Hamsterviel's Epic Secret" (Find It! Invite "That" to the End of the World, "Sagase! Sekai no Owari o Maneku "Are"", 探せ！世界の終わりを招く“アレ) is the twenty-second episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on April 27, 2010, and in English on May 4, 2012. Plot The episode starts in the middle of Izayoi Island, with several townsfolk that have somehow become super fat and are laughing as well. Officer Suzuki wonders what's going on when a short grey experiment offers him a plate of french fries. Loving them, he eats half of the plate, but quickly becomes rotund as well. A female legless experiment comes up to him and starts tickling him, causing him to start laughing. Stitch interrupts and the two experiments are surprised to see him. He tries to catch them, but misses. Three more experiments enter the scene: a yellow one that looks like a rabbit, a tall blue one with three legs and a lens in place of a nose, and a short red mouse-like one with a blue hat who starts talking to him. Stitch takes his five cousins back to his house. Stitch, Yuna, Jumba, and Pleakley gather around the table with the five experiments. The red mouse-like one explains that Hamsterviel had kidnapped them, but they left. However, Jumba doubts that the evil rodent would just let this happen, so the experiment admits that Hamsterviel kicked them out because he thought they were useless. Jumba starts to get annoyed by his nonstop talking and classifies him as Experiment 110 (aka Squeak), designed to annoy people with his incessant speech. The tall blue experiment jumps on the table and Jumba specifies him as Experiment 214 (aka Pix), designed to take photographs of people and alter them to make them ugly. He demonstrates this on Jumba and Pleakley, both of whom are less than flattered with the results. The pink legless experiment starts tickling Yuna and Jumba refers to her as Experiment 275 (aka Tickle-Tummy), designed to tickle enemies into helplessness. Next, he identifies the yellow rabbit-like creature as Experiment 604 (aka Houdini), designed to make himself and other people invisible. Pleakley remembers him, but Houdini's shy nature causes him to be intimidated by Pleakley and he turns him invisible. The grey experiment quickly prepares a pizza and Yuna begins eating it. Jumba warns her not to and introduces the last cousin as Experiment 062 (aka Frenchfry), designed to prepare delicious meals. However, Yuna finds out the hard way that a side effect of eating Frenchfry's cooking is rapid inflation. Jumba begins to understand why Hamsterviel gave these five the boot. Meanwhile in Hamsterviel's asteroid base, Gantu is practicing his karaoke (which has not improved over the years) when his diminutive boss scurries in, frantically looking for something. He tells Gantu and Reuben that he's lost something, something which he only refers to as his "thing". Back on Earth, Tigerlily has a sparring session with Frenchfry, Pix, and Houdini. However, she easily defeats them. Stitch then challenges her, but Tigerlily tricks him into thinking Angel has arrived and beats him as well. Tigerlily calls the five pathetic, but Yuna knows that their talents can be useful somewhere, they just have to find out where. After Stitch hears he could earn a good deed, he happily agrees to find their one true places (again). Yuna tells Frenchfry that if his food wasn't so fattening, people would enjoy it more. Frenchfry complies and prepares low-fat dishes that Grandma tries and loves. Meanwhile, Hamsterviel continues looking for his thing. Reuben suggests that one of the "useless" experiments took it when he kicked them out. Hamsterviel sends him and Gantu to get his thing back, and though he doesn't tell them what it is, he tells them that it's very important and that it was in a small purple treasure chest. When they get to Earth, Gantu guesses that the thing is some sort of doomsday device and plans to keep it for himself so that Hamsterviel will have to do whatever he says instead of the other way around. He and Reuben split up to find it. Yuna and Stitch get Frenchfry a job as a chef in a restaurant on the island. Everyone loves his food and Stitch does indeed gain a good deed. They then make Houdini an attraction at a shark tank, where he amazes crowds by making sharks invisible. He's afraid of the sharks, but after he makes them disappear, he likes the applause he gets. Pix is placed on a street corner next to an ice cream shop. He takes some warped pictures of a few kids and they laugh at them, making him happy. Tickle-Tummy is put in the park, where she satisfies her tickling needs by tickling babies to get them to laugh instead of cry. Eventually, only Squeak is left. He, Stitch, and Yuna gather on the beach to discuss what his one true place could be. Stitch and Yuna do at least; Squeak just rambles on like he usually does. Eventually, Stitch builds a giant sand castle around his chatterbox cousin to muffle his sound. Penny enters the scene and threatens Yuna and Stitch for trespassing on "her" beach (it's not really hers, but she claims that it will be). Squeak runs out of the sand castle and starts talking about pineapples. Penny actually joins in the conversation. Eventually, the two split into different topics, but they keep talking anyway and walk off. Yuna and Stitch are satisfied that Squeak has found a home. They then encounter Reuben, who tells them about Hamsterviel's lost "thing" in a treasure chest and his beliefs that it's a doomsday device and that one of the experiments took it. Reuben couldn't care less, but Yuna and Stitch resolve to get the device before Hamsterviel does. They go to Frenchfry's restaurant and ask him if he's seen the treasure chest. He answers no and the two leave; unbeknownst to them, Tigerlily overheard them asking about treasure. Meanwhile, Gantu comes across Pix and demands him to reveal the location of Hamsterviel's thing. Scared, Pix complies by developing a photo from his memory. Gantu looks at it and leaves. Soon after, Yuna and Stitch arrive at the scene, having had no luck with Houdini or Tickle-Tummy either. Pix is gone, but they find the photo he made for Gantu: it's a picture of Squeak standing next to Hamsterviel's treasure chest! At Penny's house, she and Squeak are still talking about different things, but Penny says she likes conversations like this. Annoyed by the constant chatter, Kenny tells them to be quiet, but then he sees an evil whale-like alien (Gantu) in the window. Gantu bursts through the wall and orders Squeak to give up the thing. Squeak admits that he did take Hamsterviel's "thing", but he gave it away. Gantu demands to know where, but Yuna and Stitch barge in. Gantu fires his blaster, but it misses and blows a hole in the wall, knocking out a small purple treasure chest. Stitch grabs it and he, Yuna, and Squeak run away with Gantu close behind. However, the chest they took belonged to Penny, and she tells Kenny to help her get her "thing" back. Hamsterviel gets impatient and turns to his monitor to see how Gantu's doing. He sees the pursuit: Yuna and Stitch are being chased by Penny, Kenny, Ted, Marvin, and Gantu in the rear. Seeing the chest in his enemies' hands, he decides to go to Earth and take it back himself. Stitch throws the chest to Yuna while he goes to dislodge the competition. However, Tigerlily intercepts the "treasure" and flies away on her scooter, Yuna angrily pursuing. Stitch puts some cars in the way, but Gantu blasts through them, leaving Penny and Kenny behind. Yuna chases Tigerlily onto the beach. The former grabs it back and tries to tell the latter that it's a doomsday device, but Hamsterviel arrives in a special ship with a long hose that begins sucking Yuna up. Tigerlily jets away and Stitch arrives and lassoes her before she's sucked in. Hamsterviel turns off the hose as Gantu shows up, but when Stitch leaps up to attack, he's sucked in. Hamsterviel offers to trade Stitch for his thing, but then Squeak, Frenchfry, Tickle-Tummy, Pix, and Houdini arrive to help. Hamsterviel claims that the five are useless, but Houdini turns the group invisible. Tickle-Tummy tickles him, Frenchfry shoves some of his fattening food into his mouth, causing him to swell up, and Pix takes an ugly picture of him. After they're done, Stitch bursts out of the ship, which promptly explodes. Penny sneaks up behind Yuna and grabs her chest back, but the still-bloated Hamsterviel smacks into her causing the chest to fall and open revealing...quizzes that Penny failed. Coincidentally, her mother shows up, sees the quizzes that she'd been hiding, and drags her daughter home for a "talk", her entourage following. Gantu and Reuben then come in and try to catch Hamsterviel. Soon after, Jumba and Pleakley arrive to help with the search, but BooGoo then flies in holding the real thing which had been given to her by Squeak. The chest containing the supposed doomsday device is left on the ground, everyone too nervous to touch it. Stitch opens it revealing a yellow star-shaped button and despite everyone's warnings pushes it. Fortunately, instead of the universe ending, a compartment in the chest opens and a pink book floats out. Pleakley takes it and opens it. Hamsterviel's "thing" wasn't a doomsday device at all; it was a book of really bad poems that he wrote. Stitch, Reuben, Squeak, Frenchfry, Pix, Houdini, Tickle-Tummy, Yuna, Jumba, BooGoo and even Gantu laugh at how bad they are when Pleakley reads them aloud. The episode ends with the one-eyed alien starting another poem and Hamsterviel protesting for him not to. Experiments *Frenchfry (062) *Squeak (110) *Pix (214) *Tickle-Tummy (275) *Houdini (604) *Angel (624) (mentioned) *Reuben (625) Errors *If Squeak had the chest with him the whole time, why wasn't it shown when he and the rest of the Experiments were jettisoned? *All the Experiments Hämsterviel rendered useless are all lined up when at Jumba's house, but when they demonstrate their abilities, they are all in individual shots. *When Tigerlily chases away Frenchfry, Tickle-Tummy and Pix which causes them to hide, Pix goes off to the side while Tickle-Tummy and Frenchfry hide behind Stitch. In a later shot, Pix is back with the rest of the Experiments. *If Gantu threatened to destroy the universe with what he thought was a doomsday device, wouldn't that also destory him as well? *Houdini only makes the shark turn invisible, but it would have still eaten Houdini. *For some reason, Squeak's name is pronounced "Squeaky" by the other characters. *Pix takes a picture for Gantu, yet it is not a picture of him looking ridiculous, but of Squeak and the chest. *If Yuna and Stitch could have just busted in through the doors, why did they bother using the doorbell? *The explosion of Hämsterviel's ship would have been big enough to leave a crater and blow away some trees, but it was somehow a small explosion. *(Shown above) Though everyone is looking for a chest, its appearance differs. It is first seen as a rough drawing by Hämsterviel, a chest with green leaves and a pink flower, and Hämsterviel's real chest: with green vines and a red heart. It can roughly be made out in the drawing, so why wouldn't anyone bother to look at the chest for its appearance before jumping to the conclusion that they have the right one? *Pleakley's suit of armor disappears right after the book "Hämsterviel's Lament" comes out of the box. *Reuben comes out of nowhere near the end while everyone is laughing about Hämsterviel's bad poetry. *For some reason, Pix appears with Hämsterviel again on his side in Meega Going To Disneyland, and Squeak is in pod form again when he appears in Experiment-A-Palooza. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Squeak, Frenchfry, Tickle-Tummy, Pix and Houdini since their last appearances in Leroy & Stitch, as well as all of their first appearances in the series. *A treasure chest full of important papers was first seen in Chou Den-O Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates when Daiki Kaito reveals that the papers in the chest were his real treasure. **Also, a girl associated with fruit leads Kenny, a flirtatious guy, Marvin, who wears yellow, and Ted, who's the most childish of the group is similar to Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros from Kamen Rider Den-O. *Tickle-Tummy's one true place is revealed, but Squeak's is remained to be seen. *When Kenny attempts to take down the stack of cars Stitch made to block their way, he makes a similar movement to Goku's KameHaHa attack from the Dragonball series. *Sasha does not make an appearance in this episode. *Deleted Scenes from the Original Dub: **An extended shot of Tickle-Tummy before Stitch comes onto the screen with a suit of armor. **Pleakley's "What part about be careful doesn't he understand?!" rant is extended. **A scene of Hämsterviel's chest opening. Before it opens, a hologram of Hämsterviel as a Fairy appears as the book comes out. Category:Stitch! Episodes